Not My Doctor
by Impossible Oswin
Summary: The Doctor and Rose travel to Manhattan and bump into someone familiar to the T.A.R.D.I.S. - but not to them. Oneshot.


**I own nothing, except for last night's tears.**

* * *

"Ah, good ol' 1938," the Doctor flashed a smile as he darted about the console. "Brilliant year, Rose, really, you'll absolutely love it."

"What's so great about 1938?" Rose leaned against a post at the edge of the platform, the edges of her lips curled upwards.

The Doctor stopped, aghast. "What's so great?! Daffy Duck got his name in 1938; there was the aurora borealis across Egypt; the first _ski tow _invented in America; a rather bizarre incident involving a Sontaron and silly string..." He paused. "Never mind that."

His companion giggled and crossed her arms. "We're going to see the first ski tow, then?"

"And anyway,"he continued, ignoring her question. "What's so great about any year traveled to? Granted, more what you might call _'important' _things might happen in one than the other, but there's _always..." _

"Doctor, why are we really going to 1938?"

"What do you mean, 'why?' Does there always have to be a why?"

She stared at him silently, an amused smile playing on her lips.

He cleared his throat. "There... Might be a secret underground converse convention in Manhattan."

Rose nodded. "Thought it might've been somethin' like that."

The Doctor looked down at his friend and the two gazed at each other, laughter barely hidden behind closed lips. He placed his hand on the lever without looking away, then pulled.

_CRASH_.

"Doctor?!" The girl rocketed to the floor as the T.A.R.D.I.S shifted violently. "Doctor, what's - AHH!" She was thrown to the other side of the room.

"I dunno, working on it!" The Doctor's cheeks puffed as he gripped the metal bars of the room. He pulled the monitor close, eyes scanning the screen. "It's the T.A.R.D.I.S! She's sensing a paradox, she doesn't wanna land!"

"Then _don't _land!"

"Ah!" Another harsh _BANG _sent the Timelord flying towards the ground.

"Stop it, stop it, why are you doing that?!" He shouted.

There was a sudden silence.

"Oh," the Doctor sat up, rubbing his head. "Didn't think that'd actually... Okay."

"What's goin' on?" Rose ran a hand through her hair. "Where are we?"

"We... We've landed in 1948. The T.A.R.D.I.S redirected us. She doesn't like something about 1938."

"Okay," Rose stood up, brushing herself off, then strode towards the Doctor to help him up. "I guess... What should we do now?"

"_Well," _he grabbed her hand and hopped up. "Not much here we can do. Really, though, I was all set for 1938."

His companion raised an eyebrow.

"Kidding," the Timelord grinned. "Come on! Always up for a bit of explora-"

_KNOCK, knock, knock. _

The Doctor and Rose glanced at each other, then back at the door.

_Knock, knock, knock, knock. _

"Should we..." Rose started for the door, the paused.

"Uh..."

_Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock. _

* * *

Click, click, click, clack, click. Amelia Williams took a sip of coffee as she typed.

_Summer falls in the most extraordinary way. Unlike its three predecessors, the season apeparsk -_

"Ugh!" She tore the paper off. _I hate typewriters! It's been ten years here and I still can't get used to having no backspace! _

Amy took a deep breath and began once more.

_Summer falls in the most extraordinary way. Unlike -_

She paused.

What was that?

She could've sworn... But that was impossible.

"Ror-" she checked the clock. Rory wouldn't be back for another hour.

Amy shrugged. Must've been her imagination again.

_the other sea- _

She stopped again and listened.

Shooting to her feet, Amy grabbed her coat off the hook and sprinted out the door as fast as her legs could carry her.

* * *

There it was. The T.A.R.D.I.S.

Amy rested a hand on the blue box. Could it be real? Police boxes wouldn't be in place for at least another ten years.

The Doctor's voice rang in her ears. _"I will never be able to see you again. Come along, Pond, _please._" _

Maybe he'd found a way? Maybe…

It was now or never. She knocked on the door three times, cautiously, holding her breath.

Nothing.

"Doctor, please be in there," she muttered, knocking again.

Nothing.

She knocked a third time, frantically, her heart sinking. "Doctor, open up, Doc -"

The door swung open. The head of a man with spikey brown hair poked out. "Hello?"

Amy stared. "You're not the Doctor."

"What?" He stared back at her. "'Course I am. Well, that's certainly not what I was expecting."

"Doctor, what is it?" A girl with blonde hair appeared beside the man. "Hi, who are you?"

Amy blinked. "Who are you? Where's the Doctor?"

"Uh, the Doctor," Spikey-hair clicked the "c" in Doctor, "is right here."

This was all wrong. This was not the Doctor - not her Doctor. Where was the bow tie, the quiff, the goofy smile? Never had she missed a fez as much as she did now.

"Sorry, sorry, yeah." Amy swallowed. "I thought... I thought... I dunno what I thought. Sorry. Good luck, you two." _Whoever you are._

She gave a tight smile, then turned and ran before the two could respond.

"Wait!" Rose called after her. "Who are you?"

Amy kept running.

He hadn't come for her after all. It wasn't him; it was the wrong him.

But that was okay - she'd wait for him. She'd done it before, she'd do it again. And this time she had Rory.

He'd turn up eventually.

He was coming.

_Right?_

* * *

**Thanks for reading! If you liked it, review and favorite! If you didn't, review and tell me why! And if you review, it maybe possibly increases the chances that the Doctor will land in your yard. **

**- Impossible Oswin**


End file.
